<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Understanding by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052219">An Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Comfort, Comfortween 2020, Day 17, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trust, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You are in pain,” IG-11 explains, as if Din hasn’t realised this.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; IG-11, Din Djarin/IG-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>17. A for Effort<br/>For the prompt <i>awkward comfort, terrible at comfort and trying anyway.</i></p>
<p>(Update 17/10: oops, edited slightly and changed format of last paragraph for clarity)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The droid swivels down towards him swiftly enough Din stiffens, old instincts telling him to move back, to raise his blaster and shoot.</p>
<p>Taking a breath in, he holds himself still.</p>
<p>“There,” IG-11 pats his gauntlet a little jerkily, “There.” He tries again, “There there.”</p>
<p>“What,” Din stares at him.</p>
<p>“You are in pain,” IG-11 explains, as if Din hasn’t realised this, “I am a –”</p>
<p>“I know what you are,” Din has seen him offer comfort to the child on more than one occasion. Has seen how the child never fails to react positively, so has held back anything he might have to say on the topic. Including the fact he feels –</p>
<p>Gratitude.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, yes, but – undeniably, even so. Even though he reminds himself that IG-11 is simply programmed into acting in such a manner. That Kuiil programmed him to act in such a manner.</p>
<p>The thought however that the droid would seek to offer – comfort – to <em>him</em> –</p>
<p>“I’m not your charge,” Din should be offended. He <em>is</em>, just a touch, but –</p>
<p>But. He swallows. Ever since IG-11 saw his face –</p>
<p>There’s – something. Something that’s crept up on him. Something that has been ever so slowly growing, since the droid’s attempted sacrifice to save the kid. To save them all.</p>
<p>“I am aware,” IG-11 replies and, if there’s an amount of humour in his voice, Din tells himself he must be imagining it, “Can you stand?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Looking at the droid through his visor, feeling as if he’s trying to piece together a puzzle while lacking vital information, Din nonetheless allows IG-11 to help him to his feet. The pain –</p>
<p>Isn’t so bad. He’s had worse.</p>
<p>“Put that away,” He narrows his eyes behind his helmet at the bacta spray.</p>
<p>“It would help you –” Despite the half-formed protest, IG-11 does. Then he seems to understand, “I will save it. For if it is needed for the child.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Din would like to say it <em>won't</em> be needed, but to presume so would be foolish, “Precisely.”</p>
<p>He leans against IG-11 just a little, as they trek back towards the <em>Razor Crest. </em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>